Lavender
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] Seamus, in a fit of rage, dumps Lavender and starts to date her best friend. Find out how Lavender reacts to her best friend's early morning wake up call. Song fic to Leanne Rhymes


"Lavender's Revenge" by Dorthey Star (lady_amanda@cheerful.com)  
  
Disclaimer: The song, 'Big Deal' by Leanne Rimes, belongs to other people (I'm not sure who). All the characters mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Well, he used to be mine Not so very long ago I was crazy to ever let him get away But, girl, you should know better Than to go bragging in my face So forgive me For what I'm about to say  
  
The phone rang and Lavender sleepily answered it. "Hey!" a cheerful voice on the other line said. Lavender immediately recognized it as her best friend, Parvati Patil's voice. "Why are you calling at," she looked at the clock, "five in the morning?" "Oooh, aren't you a grouch. Well, Seamus just left, and I couldn't get back to sleep," Parvati said, drawing out the name Seamus. 'Ah, Seamus,' Lavender thought, 'the man that could ruin our friendship.' Lavender could picture her friend right now. She was probably sitting in her bed, her leopard print sheets wrapped tightly around her, and her candles still lit. "Ahhh. So you felt the need to wake me up, eh, Patil?" Lavender asked moodily. "Touché. I thought that you might be the one to understand. After all, you dated Seamus, too. I figured you'd know what it's like to be so in love with someone and how they have to leave so early in the morning," she said, and Lavender hinted bragging in her voice.  
  
Big deal. So what? Who cares? Ya just got lucky, that's all It was, shut up Don't wanna hear another word about Candle lights and long stem roses How you're falling head over heals In love, so what? Big deal  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lavender muttered. Seamus was a subject that she didn't like to talk about. They'd broken up over a silly fight- Lavender couldn't even remember what it was- and he had gone after the first woman that seemed interested. She just happened to be his ex-girlfriend's best friend.  
  
"I love Seamus so much. I bet he's going to propose any day now. You'll have to come help me pick out my wedding dress. And, be one of my Bride's Maids. Padama is going to be my Maid of Honor, of course," Parvati said quickly. "It would be a shame if Seamus were to get the two of you confused and kiss the wrong one," I muttered. "What was that?" Parvati said, the smile in her voice faltering. "Nothing. You and him have only been together for a month. Are you sure he's ready for marriage?" Lavender asked, knowing that Seamus wasn't ready for marriage- especially not to Parvati.  
  
He's perfect Yeah, I heard ya The first ten times that you told me Yeah, yeah, It's amazing His loving You can't believe I let him go I regret it, there I said it You call yourself a friend But you just keep rubbing it in  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I mean, why wouldn't he love me? He asked me out, after all. Besides, we've known each other since we were eleven. He's so sweet. Why, just last night we went to a nice little Italian restaurant and he gave me a dozen red roses," Parvati said, rambling on about the restaurant and a man playing the violin at the table. "That's fabulous. It sounds like a nice restaurant," Lavender said while thinking, 'I really don't care. I really, really don't care.' "Oh, he never took you there? Too bad. You would have loved it. Maybe you'll find a nice guy to date, and we can double date there," Parvati said, not sounding too sad.  
  
Big deal. So what? Who cares? Ya just got lucky, that's all It was, I swear If I hear another word about Candle lights and long stem roses How you're falling head over heals In love, so what? Big deal  
  
"Perhaps," Lavender said distractedly. She looked at the clock. 5: 30. She groaned inwardly. It was her day off at work, and she'd been hoping to sleep in. "I wore the prettiest dress last night. It was black and sparkly and had little thin straps. Seamus said I looked good enough to eat in it," Parvati sighed. "That's nice," Lavender said. 'Good enough to eat,' Lavender thought, 'That sounds like a Seamus compliment.' "You know what?" Parvati said after a few minutes of silence, "I'm lucky to have a guy like Seamus."  
  
Congratulations I'm just So happy for you I can't contain the way I feel Big deal  
  
"Yeah, you are," Lavender said. 'Seamus is a great guy,' she thought to herself. "I mean, he's great in the sack, if you know what I mean," Parvati said, and Lavender could almost hear the wink that she was sure that followed. Lavender rolled her eyes. There were times when she thought that Parvati was about the shallowest person she knew. "Yeah, I get your drift." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Is that your doorbell? At six in the morning?" Parvati asked. "Yeah," Lavender said, bewildered. She shoved the covers off. "Who's going to go by your house at six in the morning?" she asked, "That's really rude!" "Yeah, and so is calling at five in the morning," Lavender muttered, but her friend didn't hear. She continued as she stood up, "I've got to let you go. Bye." "Bye," Parvati said. Lavender hung up the phone. She walked to her apartment door and opened it. Seamus stood in the hallway with his hands in his pockets, looking ashamed.  
  
Big deal. So what? Who cares? Ya just got lucky, that's all It was, shut up Don't wanna hear another word about Candle lights and long stem roses How you're falling head over heals In love, so what? Big deal In love, so what? Big deal  
  
"Lav?" He said and looked up at me with his big blue eyes. She moved to the side to let him in, suddenly very aware of her messed up hair and her pajamas. He passed by her and she turned to face him. "Yes?" "I'm sorry. I don't even remember what that stupid fight was about," he said, looking up at her. "I don't either," Lavender said. They stood silently for a few minutes. "Aw, hell," Seamus muttered. He took two steps and was suddenly in front of Lavender. He pulled her into a bear hug, which she gladly returned. His head bent down and he sealed his lips over hers. "I just got off the phone with Parvati," Lavender said, an undeterminable amount of time later as they were laying in her bed. "Oh.Parvati.I guess I ought to break it to her that we're back together, eh?" Seamus grinned. Lavender laughed as she ran her hand up and down his smooth toned chest. "Yeah. She's convinced that you two are going to marry," Lavender yawned. "Married? No clue how she got that idea. When did she call you?" "At five," Lavender yawned. "You should go back to sleep then," Seamus said, pulling her closer to him. "Mmmm goo' nigh' Seamus," Lavender murmured. In a few moments, the only sound in the room was the sound of the two lovers' deep breathing for they were both fast asleep.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: awww, wasn't that SWEET? *melts into a puddle of goo* I needed to write something sweet and nice after watching the United States/Germany match today.It was terrible. There were so many times when the United States would have scored if the referees hadn't been smoking' something.I mean.uh.R/R? 


End file.
